Soul's Alchemist
by Izumi1909
Summary: Edward got killed by Scar, leaving Alphonse under Mustang's protection. Soon after, a new alchemist joins the team and turns out to not be other than... read if you want to know.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer : **Fullmetal Alchemist characters belong to Hiromu Arakawa, but the character that will appear starting chapter 1 is mine.

**Paring :** mild Lyra/OC towards the end

**Rating :** K+

**Notes :** I'm from France and most of my fics are based on the anime, so I spell some of the names differently : Liza and Lyra.

Just so you know, this is the translation of story I wrote in French about a year ago and it stays the one that got the most comments so far (with in second place an alternative context to another author's story and in third one that's planned on the long term and in 20 chapters got about twice the number of readings and half the number of comments of the one you're about to read).

**Introduction :**

Edward's murder had jumbled quite a few things. First of all, Winry and Pinako were terribly resentful towards Mustang who had encouraged Edward to join the army and considered him responsible of what had happened. Alphonse had taken the colonel's defence:

-It's not his fault! Leave him alone!

-Alphonse! Are you on our side or his?

-I'd better not be on someone's side. But if you make me choose…

Then there was Alphonse's unexpected reaction:

-I'm with him! Too bad if you're not happy with that! I'm going back to East City with him!

Sometime later, while the soldiers of the East HQ were running after Scar in an abandoned butcher shop, a strong blow of wind had made a chopper from a tall piece of furniture and it had cut Scar's right arm off, weakening him and making him unable to defend himself. He got captured and was sentenced to death shortly after. Everyone had still admitted that is was most of all a big strike of luck that this chopper had fallen and cut the killer's arm off. In any rate, that event gave a lot of relief to the victim's relatives.

A little later, Mustang was transferred to Central and took his whole team with him. Their office was quite near the one were Hughes worked, which meant it was also close to the first branch of the National Library:

-Oh, hi mister Mustang. It's the first time you're coming here, isn't it?

What therefore changed : Edward and Scar are dead. Alphonse never knew about Marcoh's notes and never went to the fifth laboratory that still exists (Greed and the chimeras are still in there) and didn't meet Ross and Brosh, Barry the chopper in an armour, or the homonculi and never saw Tucker again. Sheska didn't join the army, Hughes didn't get killed, Izumi didn't find her student's track in Central and Warth is still hidden on Yok Island. Neither Alphonse nor Winry went to Rush Valley or Dublith. But the story won't end for so much…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist characters and universe belong to Hiromu Arakawa, but Daniel is mine.

**Rating and paring: **Still the same

**Note:** Parts of that story were in my head long before I started writing fanfiction, but it became only my forth story (in French) because of some unresolved issues (the main one being how Alphonse could get repaired with Edward dead, the plot being based on an alternative conclusion for episode 15). Than my theory of why Mustang was so protective towards Edward and the fact his team would need a new alchemist came to my mind and the mix of both gave birth to Daniel.

**Chapter 1: A brother lost, a brother found**

After the Fullmetal Alchemist's murder, all the military personnel from Central that had taken refuge in the East had gone back to the main commanding centre. All the fuss around Scar had made the state alchemist exam impossible to organize, especially with the fact that there weren't any candidates because of the fear of getting killed. But Scar was now dead, the exam was able to take place a few weeks late and the candidates, with Daniel among them, were there in a big number.

An orphan since he was eleven, Daniel didn't remember his last name. All he had left from his family was a photo of him with his brother who had participated in the Ishbal war and had few chances to still be alive. He was twenty on that photo, the age that Daniel had today. Confident, he walked in the room prepared for the written exam.

After going through the oral exam where he had been asked about his missing left forearm, he did an uncommon alchemy demonstration.

-A real synthetic soul? said a surprised alchemist present at the exam. And you managed to create a link between it and something else? This is very impressive, young man.

-Unfortunately, I can't make the soul or the link last very long, said Daniel modestly.

-It is still a very high level skill, said the Fuhrer. Thanks for this splendid demonstration, Daniel. You can leave.

As the young man was leaving the room, the Fuhrer said to himself:

-Synthesizing a soul… If he progresses in the army, we won't need the philosopher's stone to become human.

The results of the exam finally got put up after several days of waiting. To replace missing alchemists more easily, two candidates more than the usual number had been accepted. But apparently, even without that Daniel would have been accepted without any hesitation. Next to the "admitted" mention was the place to witch he was assigned: he was going to stay in Central and work under the orders of a certain colonel Mustang.

-You're kidding, right? asked Sloth.

-Not at all. We may possibly become human without the master's help, said Pride.

The naivety of Sloth's question showed off the fact that even though she had the appearance and attitude of an adult woman, she was only four years old. Envy was spying them under the appearance of a cat that was frequently seen around the HQ since a while:

-First Greed than them, he sighed. If that continues, it's "mother" who's going to be missing people.

A bag on his back, another one hanging from his shoulder and a piece of paper in his hand, Daniel was desperately looking for colonel Mustang's office:

-This building is a real maze…

He ran into a young man wearing glasses, with black hair and not much taller or older than he was:

-Excuse me major sergeant, I'm looking for colonel Mustang's office. Do you know where it is?

Lost in his thoughts, Fuery hadn't noticed the young man with long black hair in a ponytail, overloaded with luggage and a hanging left sleeve:

-You're actually walking away from it, he answered. I work with him, I'll show you the way. By the way, who are you?

-Daniel. The state alchemist assigned to your team.

-Glad to know you, sir. It's only Daniel? No last name?

-I don't remember it and don't have any family to remind it to me… he said sadly. Sorry, I shouldn't be disturbing you with that.

Daniel's words made Fuery think of Alphonse that he had just left:

-And you are…

-Major sergeant Kain Fuery, sir.

Fuery took Daniel to his new office and opened the door:

-Is the colonel back yet? asked the young sergeant to the people that were present in the room.

-No, answered a woman with blond hair. How is Alphonse doing?

-Still doesn't speak much…

-At least, he's willing to talk to you, said a man with a cigarette in his mouth. He stays totally mute with most of us.

After staying silent for a moment, Fuery turned in Daniel's direction:

-Come on, come in.

Daniel came in:

-Hi, he said in a shy voice.

-Here's Daniel, our new alchemist, announced Fuery.

They all introduced themselves:

-Warrant officer Vato Falman.

-Second lieutenant Breda.

-Second lieutenant Havoc.

-First lieutenant Liza Hawkeye.

-Glad to meet you, said Daniel with a smile.

Hawkeye gave him his silver watch:

-Since the colonel isn't here…

She looked at the name on the watch:

-So it's only Daniel.

-Yes.

He noticed the dog next to her and bent down to pet it after putting his watch in his pocket:

-What an adorable little dog! Is it yours, lieutenant?

-Yes.

-What is his name?

-Black Hayate.

-Hi, Black Hayate. You have a nice name.

-You think so? said the other men, surprised.

-Just by curiosity, how old are you supposed to be? asked Havoc.

-Twenty.

Daniel immediately put his hand in front of his mouth ; one usually needed to be at least twenty-one to enter the army.

-Don't worry, said Breda with a smile. You're certainly not the first one to pretend to be a year older to get into the army. And if you don't say it out of that room, there won't be any problem.

-Gee… I was scared for a while…

-Sergeant Fuery, could you please show Daniel his room? said Hawkeye.

-At your orders!

While he was following Fuery in the hallway leading to the dormitory, a question came to Daniel's mind:

-Sergeant, who is this Alphonse you were talking about? Is he part of the team?

-More or less. He's under the colonel's protection.

-Under his protection? Why?

-Since you would have learnt it one day or another… You know that all the alchemists recruited this year replace some of Scar's victims, right?

-Yes, I knew it. So what are you trying to tell me?

-The one that you are replacing… was his older brother, he revealed with a sad look.

-I see… but why is he staying here? Doesn't he have other family members?

Fuery's head movement indicated a negative response.

-Maybe I could talk to him.

-It's not a bad idea. The problem is that he is… a little shy. But I'm that once he's better, you'll get along very well.

Even if he didn't know Alphonse, Daniel could perfectly relate to him.

Fuery had left Daniel to change and settle in his room. It was almost noon when Mustang finally came back with a few books under one of his arms and notebooks under the other. He piled them up in a corner of his desk, the only place apart from what was visible of the desk mat that was not covered with late paperwork or other objects and dropped in his chair:

-Colonel! Where were you all morning? asked Falman.

-At the library. I have the right to go there, have I not?

-If I have a good memory, it's the first time you use it, said Hawkeye.

-Yes, confirmed Havoc.

-Otherwise, did I miss something?

-The new alchemist has arrived, said Fuery.

Mustang stayed pensive. He knew that he'd have to turn the page at moment or another. He filled out a few papers while waiting for lunchtime.

Daniel, who had managed to put on his uniform, succeeded on finding the office on his own. He walked in looking at the time on his watch:

-What would you think of going to have lunch? I hope it's alright for you to invite me, I didn't get my paycheck yet.

Mustang who had just got up from his chair turned towards the door; Daniel looked up and let go of his watch:

-Roy!

He ran into Mustang's arms, which squeezed him tightly:

-Daniel!

The young alchemist seemed to be crying:

-Roy! I thought that you were… that you were…

-So this why I didn't find you when I came back. You know, I also thought something had happened to you when I knew about mom and dad. After two years, I stopped looking for you.

The others were surprised to see tears come out of their superior officer's eyes and having such a warm attitude with someone:

-I heard that a lot of soldiers were dead in the war, I thought that I'd never see you again.

-Don't worry, I'm here now.

Mustang took Daniel's shoulders and parted him away form him slightly. Everyone noticed the striking resemblance between the two men at that moment:

-Now let me look at you a little. It's incredible how much you've grown! Even if you're still a little short for your age.

-This all you find to say after not seeing each other for nine years?

-You're right, it's been nine years. That means that you're only twenty.

-Don't tell me you're going to criticize me for doing the same thing than you!

-Certainly not! By the way, when are going to do something about that?

He was pointing at Daniel's left arm:

-Don't worry. I found a way to replace it but it tires me to use it when I don't need to.

-I trust you…

Mustang put of his gloves on, took Daniel's watch, closed it, used alchemy to carve something on it and gave it back. Where his name was written, one could now read "Daniel Mustang".

-I hope you'll remember it, this time.

-Colonel, do you know that boy? Who is he? Havoc was finally able to ask.

Mustang had forgotten his subordinate's presence for a moment:

-My little brother.

-What? they all shouted.

-This is what you could call a great coincidence, don't you think? said Daniel with a very happy expression.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. Daniel is my own idea (on the French site where this story was first published, you're supposed to tell which characters are yours).

**Rating and paring :** Still the same

**Note :** When I give a look at the reviews on the French site, I think that it wouldn't surprise me if that was the first story where Edward was killed some of these people ever read and the first one being published on it. To tell you the truth, I'm unable to do any killing of popular characters without having Daniel in the story. With this chapter you may get an idea of the reason why…

**Chapter 2 : Going the right way**

Daniel had shown originality in his way to replace the missing part of his left arm. He had tied a long glove made out of a hermetic cloth that didn't let air go through and if he needed a second hand, he'd use alchemy to make the air inside move very fast and increase its pressure. When he wasn't using the technique, the glove was hidden by his jacket's sleeve.

-It would maybe be better if I had a prosthetic, but I got used to it, he admitted to his brother while putting his knife down.

Hughes sat at their table :

-Hi Roy, did they send you a new alchemist ?

Mustang pointed to Daniel :

-Gee, I'd swear that it's…

-Hi Maes, remember me ?

His eyes seemed ready to jump out of his face :

-Daniel ? You're still alive ? Since when do you know it, Roy ?

-Only half an hour.

-Dan, there's something I must absolutely show you ! Look at that !

He took a photo of his family out of his pocket :

-Great ! said Daniel. You got married ? And your daughter is adorable, she looks a lot like you !

-Thank you very much ! Want to see the other ones ?

-You'd better say "no", whispered Mustang. He has at least five of them… in each one of his uniform's pockets.

-Why not, said Daniel still keeping up with his smile. But it's my turn !

He took a nine year old photo out of his jacket pocket. It had been taken right before Mustang's departure for Ishbal :

-Remember that ?

Hughes looked at Daniel and at the photo at the same time :

-Wow ! It almost looks like you're the older brother on the photo and not Roy. You look exactly like him when he was…

-Hush !

-Even if you have a personality quite different from his, you sure are his little brother… Sooner or later you take him more or less as an example. But still ; without the problem with the arm, it looks like you and another eleven year old on that photo.

Outside, Daniel saw Hayate run after an orange cat that seemed in bad posture and couldn't resist going out to help it.

Mustang and Hughes continued their conversation :

-Now I see of what person I already knew Edward and Alphonse made me think a little of, said Hughes. He changed a lot in nine years, but deep down inside he stays the same.

-Yes…

-I don't know if it will make you feel any better, but tell yourself that if the kid hadn't left that vacant place in your team…

-It's true… But there's no way you can call that an equivalent exchange. Especially that in all that, someone still keeps loosing everything that's important to him…

-By the way, when's the last time you went to see him ? Someone told me it was now Fuery who's keeping the key to his room.

-He knows how to deal with him better than I do. And I'm not sure he wants to see me.

-You're afraid he won't speak to you either, is that it ? You can't exclude that eventuality, but remember that he defended you when Edward's other relatives were against you.

-Hum…

-Well, let's change subject. Does Daniel still say he can see ghosts or something like that ?

-I didn't get to ask him yet, but I'm certain he's outgrown that fantasy. It's hard to consider him as an adult when he was just a child last time I saw him… I just realised I missed an important part of his life.

Daniel had to chase the animals to the dormitory before caching up with them and being able to help the cat. It managed to run away and reach a window on the upper floor of the building by going up a climbing plant covering a part of the wall.

-Bad dog, it's not very nice to do this to that poor little cat.

While he was reprimanding Hayate, the young man heard a window be opened and shut. He looked up at the window, the cat wasn't there anymore.

-And his owner lives here… Hum, I feel like there's a ghost in that HQ. I can't be wrong after enhancing that gift of mine that enables to perceive their presence for more than eight years.

Fuery took the cat in his arms :

-Gee, that was quite close for you.

He walked towards the bed and put the little feline on it. An armour hand came out of under the covers and pet it :

-Thanks, sergeant. You know, you don't have to come so often.

-The others are so worried about you that if I didn't come here at least three times a day, I'd get orders to respect that rhythm.

Alphonse became silent again. He couldn't leave the bed easily since he had been half destroyed in the battle against Scar and the only person able to repair him without cutting the soul's link was dead. Neither Mustang nor Armstrong wanted to try doing it, since they were conscious that Edward had given his life to have his saved. Fuery would have liked to tell him good news to make him feel a little better and even had a piece just waiting to be used. But considering what it was, it could make his state even worse if it didn't make it better. And it was a good card to play if one had to one day force Mustang to pay Alphonse a visit.

Mustang and Daniel were on the way back to the office after the lunch break :

-And you Roy, what are you thinking of doing ?

-What are you talking about ?

-I was wondering if you had projects, like getting married or…

-I do have a goal. Two, in fact.

-What are they ?

-First, I want to up a little in rank.

-But you're already a colonel, it's already not bad, isn't it ? You're thinking of becoming a general ?

-Got it.

-How many stars ?

Mustang briefly showed him four fingers with a little smile :

-Do you follow me or not ?

-Don't need to ask me the question, bro. And what's your other goal ? You're thinking of getting married ?

-I don't know… Who would I marry anyway ?

-Hum… lieutenant Hawkeye ?

-You have weird ideas, you.

-So what is it ? Does it have to do with the fact that you spent the whole morning out of the office and all the books and notebooks you brought with you ?

-Maybe…

Mustang looked at Daniel's hanging sleeve :

-Actually, there's something I wanted to tell you… since a very long time.

-What is it ? And why didn't you tell me earlier ?

-Because…

-Colonel Mustang ! What a pleasure to see you ! said suddenly a voice behind the two brothers.

Daniel turned back and instinctively grabbed Mustang's wrist, slightly scared by the imposing size of the man who had just spoke to him :

-Still so easily scared, you. It's effectively been sometime since we haven't seen each other, major Armstrong.

Armstrong gave Mustang a large envelope :

-I was supposed to leave it in your office, but since you're here…

-What is it ?

-The title of the alchemist that joined your team. I guess it's the young man.

-Yes… confirmed Daniel.

The major put out his hand :

-I introduce myself, I'm Alex Louis Armstrong. And you are ?

Daniel timidly shook his hand :

-Daniel… Mustang.

It felt funny to Daniel to put something after his first name.

-Mustang ? said Armstrong, surprised. How come…

-It's actually an amusing story when you think about it, explained Daniel. We both thought the other one was dead and now I'm under my big brother's orders.

-The colonel's going to be late, as usual, sighed Breda wile he and the others had come back a little early and were already back to work.

Daniel opened the door, Mustang was behind him looking a little out of breath :

-See, I told you we could get there in time if we ran.

Getting him to come back in time after the lunch break was something even Hawkeye had trouble achieving.

-So colonel, how does it feel to be here in time ? teased Havoc.

Mustang sat at his desk an opened the envelope :

-Now, let's look at that title… that's an interesting one(1).

He gave Daniel the paper :

-Soul's Alchemist ? What's that ?

-Your second name that's supposed to indicate your specialty.

-It's perfect for me in that case. And what's yours ?

-Flame Alchemist.

-The Mustang brothers, the Flame Alchemist and the Soul's Alchemist. It sounds quite nice, noticed Falman.

-Would you care to give us a demonstration, Daniel ? asked Havoc.

-But my name is…

-I know, but if we both call you Mustang, we're going to get confused.

-Understood. Now open your eyes.

Daniel drew a transmutation circle on the floor with chalk made the statue of a cat. He took a stamp out of one of the little bags he had on his belt and put it on the top of the cat's head, living the mark of a small but complicated circle. He activated it at a distance and a glow appeared in the eyes of the statue that started moving by itself.

-How do you do that? asked Fuery.

-I attached an artificial soul that I made to it, look.

He took a pinch of a multicoloured powder out one of his little bags, made the cat jump on his desk, let go of the powder over its head and activated it with one of the circles embroidered on the large bracelet he had on his right wrist ; a blue glowing sphere appeared over the circle made with the stamp. Daniel touched it, the sphere disappeared with the glow in the eyes of the object that suddenly immobilised itself.

-Well, now we should go back to work, he said transmuting his statue back with the floor.

Mustang couldn't believe what he had just seen :

-So you weren't lying when you said you could make artificial souls…

-It's normal that you didn't believe me at the time, Roy. They didn't last more than a few seconds and I couldn't make them visible or attach them to some ting else with such little time.

-And now you had to undo the link yourself, good job.

-Even if I didn't do it, the link would break itself and the soul would vanish after a few minutes.

-And what do you do if the "body" breaks during that time ? asked Hawkeye.

-I repair it, certainly.

-Without altering the link ? asked Mustang.

-Why would I do it otherwise ?

Mustang took Daniel's wrist a dragged him towards the door :

-Come with me !

-But Roy, we both have work to do !

-It can wait. Now follow me, that's an order !

-Okay, colonel. But don't complain if you're overflowed with work this afternoon, teased Daniel.

The two alchemists went out of the office.

-Where are they going ? asked Fuery.

He understood right when he asked the question :

-Oh no ! I'm the one who has the key!

He went after the brothers. Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda and Falman smiled, but remembered all the work they had left with three absent people and some of them thought of Edward.

-Well, it's not that bad if Daniel can at last… started Breda.

-Yeah… confirmed Havoc.

-Why are you refusing to obey my orders, Pride ? asked the old (but still looking much younger than she really is) woman.

-I found a way to become human on my own.

-My dear Sloth, you're not going betray me also, are you ?

-Unfortunately, I am, master Dante. Lust, Gluttony, Envy, are you joining us ?

-We would be freed from he orders ? Okay.

Lust went to Sloth and Pride's side, Gluttony followed her.

-Wait a minute ! exclaimed Dante. Without me, you'd still be under your original aspects !

-If we were indebted to you, we're done paying back, said Lust.

-You traitors ! yelled Envy. I'm staying with her.

-You don't want to become human ?

-She told you that just so would obey, you idiots !

-You're the idiot, said Dante.

-So you've been lying to us since the beginning, said Pride.

-Lying, lying, repeated Gluttony.

-Come, we're going.

Pride, Sloth, Lust and Gluttony left the forest house to never go back to it again.

(1) : In French, the word for soul is "âme" and has the same pronunciation as the end of the word for flame, so Mustang notices that Daniel's title rimes with his in the original version.

**A recent comment I got on my longest (and still going on) story made me notice that when I put a little mystery into something, it's quite ****easy figure out. So, like the French readers of that story, you must all know who's the ghost, right ?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Di****sclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Daniel is mine.

**Rating and pairing :** Still the same

**Note :** In case you were wondering, Alphonse's cat is the one Edward wouldn't let him keep in episode 13. And I think lots of you are going to like the end of this chapter (deep down inside I'm a happy end fan).

**Chapter 3**** : What's left behind…**

Mustang took Daniel to the dormitory in front of which he had ended up during the lunch break. He stopped in front of a door :

-It's here… Oh no ! I forgot the key !

Fuery arrived running and opened the door :

-Thank you, sergeant.

The three men entered the room and Daniel noticed the cat he had helped in it. One could guess there was someone under the bed, hidden under the covers :

-Alphonse ? said Mustang.

An armour arm lifted the blanket, showing a spiked shoulder and a helmet. Looking in the eyeholes, Daniel understood that Alphonse wasn't wearing a suit of armour, but that he was the suit of armour.

-Colonel ? he pronounced.

-Can you sit ?

Alphonse clumsily sat down and the blanket slid, revealing the absence of the right half of the armour. What was left of it was hidden by a cover attached to the left side. Mustang turned towards Daniel :

-Do you think you could repair him ?

-Yes, but I'd need…

Fuery took a bag out of the closet, put on the bed next to Alphonse and opened it : inside were the missing arm, leg and spiked shoulder among different scraps of metal.

-You need the missing pieces, right ?

-And where's the seal ?

-Inside, answered Alphonse.

He took off what was left a of the breastplate to reveal a seal that had apparently been quickly traced with blood. Daniel took a handful of multicoloured powder and blew on his hand while using the circle that activated it to lead towards the mark. In its visible form, Alphonse's soul had the appearance of ten year old boy with light brown hair, wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue pants and dark grey and blue shoes. Daniel had supposed that he was quite young hearing his juvenile voice :

-Just a precaution, it's the fist time I do this with a permanent link.

The young than made his glove inflate, attached to it a bracelet that was identical and arranged it so the circle he usually used to repair his puppets was beneath his palms. He then put his wrists against each other before putting his hands on Alphonse ; the seal glowed and the suit of armour got back together little by little. After a few verifications, he made the powder come back in his hand and put is back in the little bag :

-I know it looks kind of cheap, but it's a lot of work to make that powder. And this way, there's nothing to clean.

Alphonse put his breastplate back on :

-Thank you, mister.

A little before dinner, all the state alchemists had been asked to gather in front of the former 5th laboratory to destroy it shortly after. After that, Daniel and Mustang were going back to the headquarters to get a well-deserved meal :

-That place was a ruin since ages, I wonder why they choose to have it demolished tonight, sighed Mustang.

-One day maybe people will say the same thing… about the building made with your late paperwork, teased Daniel.

-Okay, I would have finished today's if we hadn't been called !

-Our dragon was still quite nice! It's the first time I make one that can spit flames out.

Daniel noticed a few people sitting on one of the benches :

-Roy, I think it's our subordinates down there !

-You're right.

The two brothers joined the little troop :

-You know, you didn't have to wait for us to eat, said Daniel. Havoc, Breda, you're covered with bruises, what happened to you.

-We got beat by a kid that we had largely underestimated while sparring.

-Two against one !

-You didn't have to say that.

-Sorry again, said softly Alphonse. I hadn't sparred since a while so I had a little trouble not hitting too hard…

The armour had put a sort of purple apron around his waist and tied a little bas to his right leg.

-It's noting to worry about, especially that it's nice to see you in better shape than during the last six weeks, said Havoc.

Alphonse turned to Daniel :

-Thank you for earlier, mister…

-Call me Daniel, all the team already does. Anyway, you may get a little lost if you use my last name.

-Why ?

-Ah, I knew we had forgotten to tell him something when he finally decided himself to come and see us… said Breda. Who spits it out to him ?

-Daniel is the colonel's younger brother, Hawkeye brusquely revealed to avoid the transfer of the responsibility from one person to the other that could have lasted some time.

-I see… said Alphonse. Have a good meal, I'm going back to the dormitory.

Daniel watched him go away. He had again sensed the presence of the one he had personally baptised "the central HQ ghost", but the sensation was becoming weaker as Alphonse was walking away. He hesitated between two interpretations : either he had just sensed the presence of Alphonse's soul, or the ghost was following him around.

Alphonse went into his room were he met back with the orange kitten that he named "Braise" who had mysteriously appeared on the windowsill of his room at East City the day after Edward had died. He lied on the bed and put his head in his arms :

-I miss you, brother…

Braise made a little meowing noise looking at the top of the closet were there was nothing at all. He frequently did that for a reason that escaped Alphonse

The next morning, Hawkeye and Mustang were giving a look to Daniel's very first mission order :

-It had to be the annual inspection of the Youswell coal mine… he sighed.

Daniel entered the office :

-You wanted to see me, Roy ?

-Come here, I have a mission for you.

-Great !

Hawkeye gave him the mission order and he looked at it :

-The inspection of a coal mine ? That's an alchemist's job ?

-Yes, said Mustang. One last thing : a little more than three years ago, your predecessor went there and discovered that the leader of the military office exploited the minors and used bribes. More unofficially, you'll make sure everything's back in order.

-Understood, colonel ! I'm going right away !

-Good luck, major Mustang.

Daniel went out of the office.

After several days of travel, the Soul's Alchemist arrived at Youswell. He found a lively city were everyone worked joyfully and in a good mood. He decided to stay in the Inn that was kept by the mine's chief and his wife were the rooms were at a reasonable price. During dinner, he had the occasion to chat with the owner and he gathered everyone around his table by almost shouting :

-You're in the same team than the kid who helped us three years ago ?

-Wow ! How is he doing ? asked Kayal, the owner's son with an enthusiastic look.

-Uh… Actually, I'm replacing him. Definitively.

-Come on, you should have an idea of what's happening to him, shouldn't you ?

-Right, it's the countryside here, so you must not know yet.

-About what ?

-Recently, the army sentenced to death a serial killer that targeted State alchemists. Before being arrested, he had make eleven victims among them and his capture was a strike of luck. I don't know much about the one that came here almost four years ago, only that he was part of them. Sorry.

-What ? everyone exclaimed.

-Can you do us a favour ? asked the owner.

-Sure, what is it ?

-Could you make a cast of that and confirm its authenticity, please ?

The man indicated a carving made in the wall during the Inn's reconstruction to which Daniel hadn't paid attention so far. He got closer to it and read : "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist was here. 1911". Daniel couldn't believe his eyes.

-Why didn't you tell me earlier, Roy ?

-"Sorry, I forgot. Now do me a favour and stop yelling ! "

-Okay… But that remark should be made to you too.

-"And what does it change that you're replacing him anyway ? Remember it's about you and not about him."

-So so knew him, it feels strange in some way. Actually, I wanted to ask you something about him.

-"What is it ?"

-While talking with the people here, I understood that Alphonse already had his soul in the armour three years ago. Was it also the case before the 1911 exam by any chance ?

-"Yes. What are you trying to get at ?"

Daniel hoped he was wrong, but knew that the possibility he was thinking of wasn't to be excluded.

-What he presented at the exam was the soul link made to Alphonse, wasn't it ? This is why he could become a state alchemist at such a young age. And he used his own younger brother just to be able to enter the army.

-"Where did you get such an idea, you idiot ? You're not at it at all, Edward was in the army to…"

An earthquake started and the line was cut.

-Bring Alphonse back to normal and heal himself ! It wasn't the moment to be cut off, what is he going think of him now ? Sorry Ed, I couldn't…

Mustang gave a quick look to the many notebooks and books that were on his room's desk :

-You little idiot ! You were so busy running after the philosopher's stone these last years that you didn't even notice there maybe was another way to resolve your problem. But it's still really too hard to take up someone else's goal and try to reach it in addition to yours…

The time it took Daniel to repair everything that had been damaged in the earthquake, everyone had fallen asleep. As he was on the way back, Daniel felt a familiar presence :

-Why did you follow me ? he asked.

-"It's none of you business !" answered the voice that only Daniel could hear.

-Why are you haunting the HQ ? I assume you were part of the military.

-"Leave me alone, you ! I already heard of people like you. I know they try to help ghosts leave, but I don't need your help. "

-Unless you have a really good reason to stay, you are destined to leave sooner or later. And sooner is better for everyone.

-"Since you insist, know that I have a good reason to stay here. Now, you should be the one leaving."

-If you really do have a good reason, prove it by appearing in front of me. If you're telling the truth, you should be able to do it alone.

-"And will you leave me alone, after that ?"

-Yes.

-"If I can't do otherwise… It's the first time I'm doing that, so it may take a while."

The ghost took its visible aspect, which as usual was identical to the one of their body a little before their death :

-It wasn't that difficult after all, he sighed.

Daniel looked at him attentively : it was a blond kid with golden eyes, wearing a black outfit, a read coat, ankle boots with thick heels and a whit glove on his left hand, as his right arm was missing.

**Now what do you think of that ? I still think this is one of the best plot twists I ever made, neck to neck with doing a similar thing with Hughes in a sequel to an alternative ending I wrote ****a couple months after (and it recently got its sixth sequel in France, so it's unfortunately too long to be translated). One of the reasons this is one of my favourite stories is that it made me invent a character that stays usable even out of its original creation context and now in my work has status quite close to the original anime characters. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only the plot and Daniel.

**Rating and pairing :** Still the same

**Note :** Don't try too hard to understand the implied colour code of the wings, that detail is something that mutated (a lot) from the fact that I had just gotten Haibane Renmei on DVD and was watching some particular episodes when the French version of the chapter was written (this summer vacation I'm collecting both parts of the fist season of the Rozen Maiden anime).

**Chapter 4 : Guardian angel**

The boy looked at Daniel's left arm :

-I assume that it's when you lost it that you got near death.

-How do you know about that ?

-I ran into someone else in my situation since a longer time. You mistook him for an ordinary ghost also.

-Happy to see that some teach the little novices.

A big blast of wind made Daniel fall :

-Don't call me little ! And I'd make you notice that you aren't that tall either !

The young man stood back up to see the wings that the boy had unfolded to create the blast of wind :

-Two black wings… I should have expected it, with your personality. But I ran into tougher ones than you. How old were you when you died ? Something like twelve ?

A blow of wind :

-Fifteen !

-Do you know you're supposed to use the power of your wings to help the person or people that you're protecting and not to go mad on the first person you see ? Sorry, I was forgetting the case of the ones that self-proclaimed themselves ; a pair of wings of which the right will have to be black is given to them and even though it enables them to interact with this world, no particular rules apply to them.

-You're stupid or what ? It's those who aren't used to follow strict rules and still want to protect someone that self-proclaim. Well, I proved to you that I perfectly had the right to be here, I don't see the interest of continuing that discussion.

-You're right, I only asked you to prove that you weren't a simple ghost. But from what I see, it only holds to the engagement you've taken.

The boy showed Daniel the edge of his right wing, revealing a well hidden line of white feathers :

-I had already taken that engagement in my lifetime.

He seemed to have become calmer and more serious. A common ground was putting itself in place.

-Were you dead by wanting to protect that person, by any chance ?

-Yes.

Daniel started to wonder about something :

-Who was it ?

-My little brother.

-Your name is…

-Edward Elric. Now leave me alone.

Daniel suddenly got angry :

-I can't believe it, they let you be his guardian after what you did to him ? That explains the left black wing !

Daniel felt another blow of wind :

-What do you know about that ?

-I understood it while talking with the townspeople ! Your practical exam was Alphonse !

-Where did get such an idea, you idiot ? I did that fixation to save his life !

Edward had to tell his story to Daniel who told him who he was.

Back in Central, Daniel laughed out loud learning about the events that had occurred while he was gone after hearing Edward's story a second time from his brother :

-So you guys thought you were on a grave profanation case when you had simply found were Hayate was burying his bones ! I would have liked to be there, just to give you irrefutable proof that there weren't any ghosts there !

-Is that possible ? said Breda, surprised.

-Yes. I can feel ghost's presence and I know there isn't one loitering around the warehouses. To confirm it, all we would have had to do is spread out a big quantity of my powder.

-Daniel ! Don't tell me you're still into that fantasy at your age ! yelled Mustang standing up.

-It isn't a fantasy, why don't you want to believe me ? I would have wanted my big brother to support me, but he turned his back to me like everyone else ! At least, the ghosts I helped these last nine years didn't try to make me have doubts about myself !

-Daniel !

The young man ran out of the office.

Edward found Daniel sitting under a tree, crying :

-"Looks like the two of you have an issue."

-Yes…

-"You know, you can tell me what's wrong if you want."

-Actually, I knew this couldn't last. For my medium gift, I can understand that he doesn't believe me. The problem is that he never encouraged in the activities that I was doing. And despite of that, I just wanted to be like him. But each time, he'd tell me "You're too young to do it", even when I started alchemy. We didn't get along at all, to tell you the truth.

-"It must be hard to have nobody to support you."

-You, you had your mother and Alphonse… At the age of only ten, I understood I had to take my own initiatives in choices I was making. This made my parents proud, but bumped into a brick wall when I told them that it was a ghost who had trained me to make artificial souls. It was the first one that I helped, he didn't want to go before transmitting his knowledge to someone who would use it well… What an idiot, I'm still speaking to a ghost when it's because of that that I'll never find real friends among the living…

-"How long has this been lasting ?"

-Twelve years, said Daniel lifting his left arm. Since I became a medium at age eight.

-"Wait a sec ! That means you're only twenty !"

-Fortunately, I'm the only one that can hear you when you're not visible.

-"You know, it's normal that you go towards the ones supporting you, even if they're ghosts. Even people who want to be alone need friends from time to time. And you're like Al, leaving you completely alone is apparently the last thing to do."

-Well said, kid. You're not that bad as a guardian angel after all.

-"Thanks. Deep down inside, I think Roy feel a little bad for having treated you like that. Otherwise, why would he let a twelve year old kid run after the philosopher's stone ?"

-Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me the day I arrived. But then why was he looking so hesitant ?

-"I don't know, I didn't leave Alphonse till you repaired him. But I didn't appear in front of him yet, I know it wouldn't be a good idea. I'm going to wait for him to get a little better… Otherwise, I don't see a thousand ways to have you and Roy make peace. "

-What are you thinking of doing ?

-"Being that discreet for six weeks is too much for me. And I promised myself to do everything I could to help the members of that team in addition to still looking after Al. I'm going to make it simple : if Roy sees someone who's more or less a ghost, he'll have to believe you, right ?"

-Don't tell me you're going to appear in front of him and the others !

-"Where's the problem ? I already gave them a hand with Scar's capture anyway."

-What are you talking about ?

-"The blow of wind that made the chopper fall didn't come from nowhere. Now let's go."

Daniel felt Edward getting away and ran after him :

-Don't go there, you idiot !

-"It's the only way for Roy and the others to believe you and you know it !"

Mustang had gathered all his team in his office, and also Hughes and Armstrong :

-You mustn't in any case believe his ghost stories, understood ?

A blow of wind was felt in the room, even though doors and windows were all closed. Daniel stormed into the room a little after :

-Well done, you brought me where you wanted to. It's the first time I meet such a stubborn ghost !

-Again ! shouted Mustang.

Everyone heard a familiar voice :

-You're free to think ghosts don't exist, colonel. But in that case…

Edward appeared sitting on Daniel's desk :

-How do you explain that I'm here ?

A broken down car made the military that were after Scar get there too late. A there head, Mustang saw Scar walk out of an alley, his right hand covered with blood. He sent some soldiers after him and saw blood flow from the alley ; he looked inside to see the blood-covered body of a teenager and a half destroyed suit of armour, lying on the ground, motionless.

-Ed ! Alphonse !

His first reflex was to cover Edward with his coat. While Hawkeye was securing the area, Falman, Havoc and Fuery had just noticed what was in the alley.

-What did they do to deserve that ? asked Fuery.

-We should go help him, said Havoc.

-Warrant officer Falman ! called someone.

Falman left the group. Mustang started to hit Alphonse's back, near where the soul link was. Havoc and Fuery got closer to him and noticed the armour was empty and didn't sound like anything was in it :

-Colonel ! What are you doing ? yelled Havoc.

-There's only one reason for which Edward would have let that happen to him !

-But what does have to do with…

Mustang's punch was this time so hard you could see stains of blood appear on his glove. Alphonse moved his arms and lifted his head a little before stating to sound like he was crying. Mustang let himself a little moment of relief. Fuery and Havoc got a very surprised look :

-How is that possible ?

-I'll explain it to you later, said Mustang. You'd better go arrange things for nobody to see him until he's moved and tell people we have only one victim.

-But colonel…

-Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Armstrong and Hughes, but nobody else.

Breda, who had been asked to wait for Edward at the train station, got attracted by all the agitation and found an area guarded by soldiers. One of them briefly turned to Havoc who said :

-It's all right, he can come in.

Breda went to see he friend :

-What happened ?

-The kids ran into Scar.

-Don't tell me that…

-Go listen to Fuery's report with the others, he's about to start it.

He joined Falman, Hawkeye, Armstrong and Hughes who were facing the sergeant :

-I have two things to tell you right now. The first one is that it's without any doubt Scar who killed Edward. The second one is that Alphonse is still alive.

After a few sighs of relief, the question came :

-How…

Armstrong, taller than everyone else, could se the place where Alphonse and Mustang still were :

-A soul fixation ! I thought of it the first time I saw him earlier. If there's something left of the body…

Each of them had that day embedded in their memory. In spite of that, Edward's ghostly image was standing before their eyes.

**Guardian ****Angel! Edward was fun to come up with. Oh yeah, about the link between Haibane Renmei and Edward's left black wing (slight spoiler on HR) : **

**Sin-bounded Haibane have black wings **** human transmutation is supposed to be the ultimate sin in FMA universe.**

**This chapter is mainly a gap filler. Next chapter : Daniel goes to Dublith because weird things are happening there and Alphonse gets a little more active. (Three full-length chapter and epilogue ****away from the end at that point)**

**Daniel : You're not to bad at reading French and want to see more of Izumi1909's work ? Visit her story list on a French site (the original version of this story is called "L'alchimiste des âmes") : **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, only Daniel and the plot.

**Rating and pairing :** Still the same

**Note : **Nothing to say except that it's a two-part chapter.

**Chapter 5 : Assignment in Dublith**

-I assume that the debate is closed, now. Well, I have nothing else left to do here, so bye ! And not a single word about this to Al !

Edward disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared, under the stunned look of his former colleagues.

-Could all of you go out, please ? asked Mustang. I need to talk in private with Daniel. And what happened doesn't go out of that room, understood ?

Everyone went out, leaving the two brothers alone. Well, almost alone… Daniel looked toward the top of the lockers :

-He said "in private", so you go also.

-"You're really no fun !"

Daniel waited a few seconds :

-It's all right, now we're really alone.

-So you were telling the truth. Excuse me for my reaction.

A few tears poured out of the young alchemist's eyes :

-If you knew how long I've been waiting for you to tell me that…

He looked at the clock :

-Hey, it's already lunchtime, come on.

-You… Go in advance with the others, I still have a few papers left to fill out.

Daniel opened the door, making Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Hughes that were right next to it fall down :

-What are you guys doing here ?

-"This is what happens when you listen through doors."

Alone in the office, Mustang finished filling out papers :

-Being ready to risk your life, maybe even to die for your little brother… I should have been capable of it, that day. Why did I only think of me ?

-A new assignment ? Already ?

-I forgot to warn you, they have a tendency to overload newbies with work.

-Dublith ? Where's that ?

Havoc got the map out :

-Let's see… I think it's in the south of the country. Yeah, it's there.

Daniel looked at his mission order :

-An investigation ? I'm not too good at these things…

-If you're really as bad at it as you say, you can go along with Fuery if you want, offered Mustang.

In the train heading for Dublith, Daniel and Fuery were chatting :

-If I understand alright, we're going to investigate strange events that recently happened in Dublith ?

-Yes. I know it's frequently an alchemist that starts this kind of things, but what I can tell in advance stops there. You'll handle the investigation and I'll handle what has to do with alchemy.

-Do we know alchemists that live in Dublith ? It could be worth it to interrogate them.

-A few… But we only have names and addresses.

-Let's see. We could start by…

-I don't have any time to loose with army's dogs and an abusive interrogation ! Now get out !

Scared, Fuery and Daniel ran out of the butcher's shop got as far from it as they could :

-With all due respect major, you get scared quite easily.

-I'm not the only one. But I have to admit that this woman is as little cooperative as she's scary.

-I'd even say much scarier than non cooperative. It's funny, she reminds me a little of someone, but worse. And did you see her chest ?

-You're sure you weren't looking at her breasts, sergeant(1) ? said Daniel on an amused note.

Fuery got embarrassed :

-Not at all ! I was talking about the tattoo on the upper part, near the shoulder.

-I didn't see it very well.

-You sure are a lousy investigator. I'm sure I've already seen it somewhere else, that's why I noticed it.

-Well, let's continue our visits to the city's alchemists.

At the same moment, in Central :

-Falman ! What are we doing in a desk supply shop when we can leave work early for once ?

-Stop complaining, Breda. I have two or three things to buy and we'll go wherever you want after that.

-It's funny that the colonel didn't join us, noticed Havoc. Usually, he takes advantage of these occasions.

-And steals your girlfriends, added Breda.

-Shut up !

-He said he still needed to work on his personal research, said Hawkeye.

-The colonel… who works without anyone asking him to ? I can't believe it, he's been exchanged for someone else ! I don't know what his research is about, but he seems to be really working on it.

-If it gives me a break on my baby-sitter job, I'm all right with it.

-How right you are, lieutenant… Hey, look a these notebooks with illustrations on the covers, they're not bad at all. And some also have short texts on them.

Everyone ran up to the section indicated by Havoc and gave a look to the notebooks :

-Look lieutenant, the dog on that one looks a lot like yours.

-You're right. I actually needed a new notebook.

-Hey, we should give the colonel that one : "Hard work always rewarded".

-Good idea. Havoc, why are you looking through the children's notebooks ?

-I was thinking we could maybe find something Alphonse would like.

-I think a saw a notebook with an orange cat on it somewhere…

-Don't need to look anymore, I found exactly what we need. What do you think of that one ?

-Perfect !

Hawkeye found Mustang asleep on his desk :

-That's a little more like him, she said to herself.

She was hesitating to wake him up, guessing he had worked hard during her absence. She looked for a place to put the paper bag that had inside a few objects besides the notebook, since someone had found something to get him in every store in which the team had gone, making it contain a present from each of its members, and it was the same thing for Alphonse.

Having found the only vacant space on the desktop, she took the pen that was still in Mustang's hand to write on the bag "To thank you for the efforts you're making. Signed Hawkeye, Havoc, Falman and Breda.". As she was putting the presents on the desk, Hawkeye was able to read the top of the sheet of paper on which he was sleeping : "Possible ways to restore Alphonse's body".

-And we only brought him a few knickknacks…

Havoc knocked on the door of Alphonse's, the boy having not been seen since the evening of the day before, a paper bag in his hand :

-Alphonse ? Are you there ?

Il opened the door to find in the room only Braise and a piece of paper on the desk :

"Sorry to leave without telling you. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in a few days. I hope it's all right with you to feed Braise while I'm away. Signed Alphonse."

-Where did that kid go ?

Daniel and Fuery ended up being in what seemed to be a not very recommendable area :

-No doubt, we're lost. If we only had a map…

The got close to what seemed to be a bar entry next to which five people were loitering :

-Hey guys, this is not a place for the military men, around here. Especially for two runts like you.

A man stood out of the group and took out a sabre he pointed towards Daniel :

-I advise you to leave as soon as possible and to…

The young alchemist, under the weight of a twelve year old memory, felt a vivid pain in what was left of his left arm before fainting hearing someone say :

-What's wrong with him? I didn't even hit him.

-Mister Daniel ! exclaimed Fuery.

Pillars grew out of the wall to knock out the thugs, then went back in. Alphonse picked up Daniel and dragged Fuery along with him :

-Alphonse, what are you doing here ?

-I followed you, I wanted to be able to help.

-Does the colonel know about this ?

-Uh… More or less.

-How did you catch up with us ?

-I travelled at night in addition to taking the train.

-Could I know where you're taking us ?

-To the hospital, certainly.

-Because _you_ know where it is ?

-"What do you mean, he's in the hospital ?"

-From what the doctor said, he fainted because of a violent emotional shock.

-"What was happening when he fainted ?"

-We got lost, we ran into thugs and one of them got a sabre out and that's when…

-"A sabre, certainly…"

-What are you saying, colonel ?

-"Uh… Nothing. You must have been in bad posture, haven't you ? Are you hurt ?"

-No. Alphonse apparently followed us and chose that moment to show up. I have to admit he was there just when we needed him. In addition, he showed me where the hospital was.

-"So he's in Dublith. Please keep an eye on him and Daniel."

-Don't you want me to send him back to Central ?

-"He knows this city, Edward and him trained there for a few months. And from what you told me, you could use a guide. Call me back when Daniel will be awake."

-At your orders !

Fuery hung up :

-So ? asked Alphonse.

-He's letting you be our guide, so I guess it means you can stay.

-Great !

-You still were quite brave to come all the way here, I assume you're getting better.

-Yes…

-By the way, the colonel told me that you and Edward trained here.

-That's right, our alchemy teacher lives here.

Fuery noticed the symbol painted on Alphonse's shoulder :

-Is it a certain Izumi Curtis, by any chance ?

-How did you guess ?

-There were chances that an alchemist was the origin of the strange events that occur here, so we interrogated all the ones we could. She gave us quite a scare, but I noticed you both wore the same symbol.

-I thought of that. She really hates the military people and the ability of a State alchemist. Just for helping you all these years, she'd beat me up so hard that Ed would be lucky to already be dead… Well, the good side of that body is that she has little chance to recognize me.

-"How right you are, little brother."

Sitting in some elevated place, and as usual invisible to his eyes, Edward kept on looking after Alphonse in the shadow, having promised to protect him whatever happened.

(1) : Yet another original version only wordplay. In French, the word used to designate the chest can also mean both breasts. Therefore, in the fanfic-fr version of the story, Fuery's last sentence can also mean "And did you see her breasts ?" and Daniel's reply is a little joke on that meaning. (I give Daniel a twisted sense of humour sometimes. In another story, reading letters from a female pen pal of Daniel's ends up with Havoc and Breda getting their own mail taken hostage by a bat statue animated by an artificial soul.)

**Alphonse meeting back with Izumi, how Daniel lost his arm, what happened to certain characters… the things you want to know are in the second part of the chapter (like in TV shows).**

**Daniel : Thank god for that translation, your French readers didn't se much of me lately…**

**Me : I'm working on a fiction in which Alphonse Heidrich is still alive and Alphonse Elric appears too right now, and with two Alphonses, I don't need you around. Looks like I've been spoiling you a little too much…**

**All my other original characters : You finally realize it !**

**Me : When did all of you learn English ? Daniel was the only one getting lessons.**

**Other original characters : That's what we were talking about !**

**(I should avoid writing these author's notes after 9 P.M., it's the time where my serious side suddenly becomes much weaker than my fun side.)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Di****sclaimer : **I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

**Rating ****and pairing :** Still the same

**Note :** Sorry the update is later than usual, but I've been starting University in the beginning of the month and with all that, my French stuff didn't advance much either. They're only two chapters left after that one, so maybe I can try finishing "Soul's Alchemist" before the end of September. After that, I should be realistic and only translate my one-shots (You don't get a 30 story count in 14 months by doing only full-length stories).

**Chapter 6 : Assignment in Dublith continues**

In the Devil's Nest's basement, an unexpected alliance had shaped itself :

-Yes, it was them Miss Lust, said Dolchet.

-The Fullmetal's replacement… We had put great hopes into him until Greed told us that there was no way for us to become human, even with the philosopher's stone. No wonder he's been sent there, with all the mess we're making to keep people from getting too close to Dante's house.

-It must be becoming suspect, all these peoples going into the forest and coming out of it badly wounded, said Roa.

Greed and Martel entered

-It's all right, it's nighttimes now. Our two tin men should be enough guard until the morning.

-Dolchet, Roa, you'll go help them at sunrise.

-Yes, mister Greed.

-Why are you keeping everyone away from Mrs. Dante's house? And what do you want to do to me ? asked Lyra, who was tied up in a corner of the room.

-Believe me missy, we are being really too nice to you, said Lust. We've literally saved your life by getting you out of that house.

-Otherwise, you'd be dead, dead, dead, added Gluttony.

-Sergeant, are you still awake?

Fuery had fallen asleep on the bench outside Daniel's room. Alphonse took his glasses off to put them on the armrest and covered him with his uniform jacket that he had taken of sometime earlier :

-I guess I'm going to the one doing the night watch, after all.

He went back into the room of the one replacing his brother, sat on a chair and took something to keep himself busy out a bag he had taken with him.

In Central, Mustang couldn't find sleep. The recent events, including Edward's brief appearance where all the things he wanted to tell him had fought inside his head, had made the twelve year old incident resurface. That evening, he and Daniel had gotten circled by muggers who had asked them to give them all their money and valuable objects. Daniel, refusing to let go of the only present his brother had ever given him, had ended up being menaced by a sabre. And, because a tenacity that seemed to by running in the Mustang family, the weapon had very badly hit his left elbow, severely wounding that eight year old boy that seemed a little more than six. He had almost passed on, his left arm couldn't be saved and little after getting better he said he could speak with ghosts. Mustang could have kept all that from happening to Daniel, but hadn't done it by fear of getting hurt himself. Daniel had let himself get told by the doctors and his parents that he had survived in big part because his big brother had acted quickly to get help. Mustang, on his side, was felling resentful towards himself for having acted so selfishly and had never told his little brother the truth, afraid that he would get cross at him. He had trouble admitting it, but a point on which Edward was an example for him existed : acting his part as an older brother till the end. He tried to remember good moments with Daniel, which, even though they were under numbered compared to the bad ones, existed.

Daniel abruptly woke up and felt Edward's presence that explained itself when he saw the armour sitting next to his bed.

-Ha, mister Daniel. Are you alright ?

-Yes. What are you doing here ? And where are we here ?

-In Dublith's hospital.

-Fuery managed to find it.

-I helped him a lot. The colonel let me stay with you to be your guide.

-I guess I can't contradict him. Hey, what time is it ? I hope the cafeteria's open, I'm dying of hunger.

-I think it's been several minutes. I'm coming back right away with a tray.

-Thank you.

Alphonse went out of the room to find Fuery who had just put his jacket on :

-Good morning sergeant. I'm going to get the major's breakfast, do you want something ?

-Sure. Good morning Alphonse.

-Alphonse ?

He turned around to see Izumi :

-Uh… Hi master…

-So it's really you…

Realising his mistake, Alphonse ran away.

-Come back here ! shouted a furious Izumi running after him. I never saw students as stupid as the two of you ! What gave you the idea to enrol in the army !

-Strictly speaking, I'm not part of the army…

-You're helping the military and you didn't keep you brother from enrolling, it's almost the same ! The two of you are going to get one of my secret punishments !

Izumi felt wind blowing in her legs, but that only slowed her down very little. But she didn't notice the moving boa statue with glowing eyes that was following her ; it outran her and rolled around her legs, immobilizing her.

Daniel joined Izumi and Alphonse of whom he had just stopped the chase :

-Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! That's why I have a particular affection for snakes, he said with enthusiasm. Sorry madam, but this boy is under colonel Mustang's protection, I must make sure nothing happens to him.

Even though there was a solemn tone in his voice, his short size, the hospital pyjamas and his messed up hair, broke its effect a little. Izumi used alchemy to free herself, without a circle :

-I recognize you, you're one of the military men from two days ago. You presented yourself as Major Daniel Mustang, I assume you're the son of that colonel you're talking about.

-His younger brother.

Izumi turned towards her student :

-Alphonse, where's Edward ? (that's where that story and its first reviewer's start to look a little alike)

-He's… He's…

Daniel got closer to Alphonse :

-Hey, if you don't feel capable of it, I can tell her if you want.

Alphonse nodded :

-Tell me what ?

-Edward Elric is dead a little less than two months ago.

-In battle, I bet ! she yelled. And you're staying with them despite what happened ?

-It's not their fault ! Edward only wanted to protect me !

-"I hope he's not going to get at loose ends with our teacher also ! He shouldn't be punished for being the only one having the right attitude in all this."

-So explain me why he was in the army.

Alphonse took his helmet off :

-"What an idiot ! Three…"

-He wanted to give me my body back.

-"Two…"

-What happened to you ?

-"One…"

-We… tried to bring our mother back to life.

-"Zero."

Alphonse was sent to the ground.

-You really do stupid things no one's watching after you ! You aren't my student anymore !

Izumi put her hand on her mouth and collapsed :

-Master ! worried Alphonse as he was putting his helmet back on.

-Are you alright ? asked Daniel as he saw blood spilling from her mouth.

Daniel was finishing his breakfast :

-So she was already sick at the time ? Is it than that you learned what to do in case of a serious relapse.

-Yes.

Izumi came out of the room next to which they were waiting :

-What are the two of you doing here ?

-We just wanted to see if you were going to be okay. Maybe you'd better have me to go back to your house with you ?

-No thank you, it will all right. By the way, I'm sorry that snapped at you earlier, all these things that happened must have been hard on you.

-What's in that bag ? Remedies ?

-The person making them for me had them left here, but this time with the plants and directions to make them myself. I wonder why she choose now to give me all these.

Fuery joined them :

-Major, I called the colonel to tell him you were better and he told me our mission had changed. We're supposed to look after and escort to Central a certain Lyra that has just been admitted here.

-Lyra ? said Alphonse. Could that be…

As Alphonse had thought, Lyra was the girl he and Edward had ran into in Youswell more than three years ago. From what the doctor had said, she had been left almost dead in an alley of the city and someone had found her and brought her to the hospital. While she was being treated, she said she had very important information having to do with the army but only wanted to reveal them to someone who had a rank lower the Brigadier General. When she opened her eyes, she recognised the armour :

-You're Edward Elric's brother, aren't you ?

Someone had to tell her the bad news :

-Oh, I'm sorry about that. But you're still helping the army as I can see. Are you preparing to pass the exam also ?

-I don't know yet…

Daniel reached his hand towards the girl :

-Major Daniel Mustang, State Alchemist. I'm the one replacing his brother and who's going to escort you to Central.

-Nice to meet you, she said shaking his hand.

The handshake lasted slightly longer than she thought it would. Although she wasn't sure of it, she heard a whisper saying :

-"Hey Dan, I think you have a date."

The young alchemist let go of Lyra's hand with a slightly embarrassed look, as if he had heard the voice too.

(That's the paragraph that was missing in the firs version)

As the train heading for Central was departing from the Dublith station, a crow started to fallow it when it got nailed to the wall by Lust's nails :

-Envy, what a pleasure to see you again ! We were wondering where you had gone.

He took his usual appearance :

-Not far, I had just gone in the eastern desert to get something and it's so big that it took a crazy amount of time to find it… that !

He took out the medallion that paralysed Lust, letting him get free :

-Why… do you stay… on her side…

-You should have guessed by now that the person supposed to come back to life in the transmutation that gave me birth was the Elric brother's father's son, right ? Now, here's a little riddle : who was that kid's mother ?

He headed for the forest, taking advantage of Lust's weakness.

A storm started as Daniel, Fuery, Lyra and Alphonse arrived to the Central HQ. Alphonse went back to Braise in the dormitory. On his desk, he found a paper bag containing several objects, including a notebook. On the cover, there was the outline of a kid with an angel outline above it and between the two a little passage saying : "Always someone to look after you".

While escorting Lyra, Daniel and Fuery found a man holding a suitcase that had taken refuge from the rain under the HQ's covered entrance. They invited him to come in :

-Can we know what you came here for, sir ? asked Fuery.

-I came to visit an old acquaintance. But it's been a really long time since I've seen him, I'm not even sure he still works here. Do you know a Major Mustang ?

-Roy ? said Daniel surprised. He no longer a Major since the end of the war !

-We're working under his orders, explained Fuery. Stay here, we'll tell him he has a visitor when we see him. Who should we announce ?

-Hohenheim, answered the man with long blond hair in a ponytail, wearing a beard and glasses.

**K****eeping Lyra alive was in the main canvas, the mild Daniel/Lyra idea came while I was actually writing the French version of that chapter. I really do get some of my best ideas quite suddenly…**

**Daniel : She tried killing me in a French chapter you posted today !**

**Me : Things sure can change in a year… two chapters and as many weeks till the end of September, will I be able to do it ?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist not mine, Daniel and plot mine, period.

**Rating and pairing :** Still the same.

**Note****s :** 1) Silly me ! I was putting myself in such a hurry that I skipped a paragraph in the last chapter, so I edited it just before posting this one.

2) This the last actual chapter (the next one being an epilogue), leading to an ending that's relatively classical for the fandom. The link of my French story list is at the end of chapter 4 and on my profile. If anyone went on it and saw something (excluding stories longer than this one or anything that could be in my time travelling/next generation series) that they'd like to see translated, they can start telling me.

**Chapter 7 : Last revelation**

-That organisation, the homunculi, that you are supposed to be fighting against… In reality, you're working for it without knowing it ! revealed Lyra.

-What, shouted Mustang.

One could hear people talking right behind the door, which explained itself by the fact that Mustang and Lyra were alone in the office and the others were supposed to be guarding the door.

-"What's with them all and listening through doors ?"

It was only the second time Lyra heard that voice, but this time she realized that it seemed familiar to her and that it seemed to come from the corner where the lockers were.

-How is that possible ? They infiltrated the army ?

-Not only infiltrated it, they're leading it. Fuhrer King Bradley and his secretary are homunculi named Pride and Sloth.

-Are you sure ?

-If this information was false, why would someone have tried to kill me little after my escape.

It was difficult to contradict her seeing her hurt arm, the bandages she had on and the fact that she was limping when she came in. They heard Daniel's voice coming from outside :

-Wait sir, you can't come in yet.

The door opened, letting Hohenheim into the office :

-What this young girl's saying is unfortunately true. And she really is lucky to still be alive to tell you that.

-"You old bastard !"

Lyra recognized Edward's voice before a violent wind started blowing in the room. Daniel entered also :

-What's happening here ? Why on earth are you doing that, Ed ?

-It's Edward that's making all this wind blow ? said Mustang surprised.

-Yes, unless there's another guardian angel around here. And I only feel one presence.

Lyra was confused :

-Edward ? Guardian angel ?

-Stop that right now, pipsqueak ! shouted Mustang.

The wind only became more violent :

-The ideal would be to calm him down, not make him even angrier, said Daniel. If I could locate him precisely I could try something, but it's impossible with all that wind.

As he was progressing into the room, Lyra fell off her chair and the young alchemist helped her to get up and at that moment he briefly saw Edward, sitting on to of the lockers, flapping his black wings and really looking angry. He got closer slowly but surely to the locker, while looking for a particular stone in his pocket.

-What is it, Roy ?

-A stone made by alchemic combination of several semi-precious gems. It's supposed to have the power calm down restless souls, but it doesn't seem to work on me. See for yourself ; I've been carrying it around in my pocket for a week and we had a fight less than an hour ago.

-It's really pretty, in any case.

-So here.

-You're giving it to me ? Really ?

-Yes. I don't know why but I like seeing you smile from time to time.

-Thank you very much, big brother ! I'll never let go of it, whatever happens !

Daniel got on a chair that had miraculously not fallen under Edward's blow of wind and placed the stone on top of one of the lockers on which he had seen him sit. Edward suddenly felt much calmer and appeased and his wings folded back almost by themselves. He preferred getting out of the room so he wouldn't have his father in front of his eyes anymore and also by fear that his replacement may use what he knew about ghosts to force him into helping them tidy up the office.

-He left the office, we'll be able to have a little peace now, sighed Daniel.

Lyra also felt that there was a person less in the room, even though everyone was still present.

The five other soldiers that used the office came in. A conversation started as everyone was giving a hand to put things back in order :

-What was it ? A tornado ? asked Falman.

-Worse than that. The kid, answered Mustang.

-So all this mess is because of him. How did he do that ? wondered Hawkeye.

-But already told you, lieutenant. One of the major differences between guardians angels ordinary ghosts and is that they can make wind blow. This is why usually, their powers aren't given to people who have a tendency to get very angry, explained Daniel.

-Great… If I understood alright, even if the kid's dead we still have to clean up the mess he leaves, sighed Havoc.

The conversation left Hohenheim a little confused :

-What ? Edward's dead ?

-Yes, said Breda. Do you know him ?

-He's my son…

At that moment, Hohenheim picked up a framed photo that had fallen off Mustang's desk. He recognized all the members of Mustang's team, except for Daniel that was absent from it in addition to Edward who had changed since the last memory he had of him :

-So it's been that long since I left them ?

-Wait a sec ! You are…

-Yes, he is the boy's father, confirmed Mustang. Hohenheim Elric.

A few explanations, that were a benefit for Lyra also, were given Hohenheim about his sons. The girl remained silent, because she needed to talk in private with Daniel to answer a few questions that she was asking herself since had been almost beat up to death.

Alphonse heard someone knock at his door :

-Alphonse ? Are you here ? Can I come in?

-Sure, Daniel.

-"Ok, I can make peace with him for a while."

Daniel came in, followed by someone else.

-Uh… Hi sir, said timidly Alphonse. Who are you ?

-I should have guessed that you don't remember me.

Alphonse remembered an old photo :

-Dad ?

-Yes, it's me.

-Dad !

Alphonse squeezed him in his arms. Daniel decided to leave them alone, hoping that Braise's presence would be enough to make sure Edward wouldn't get in too much of a tantrum around it. It was well known around mediums ; if cat would stare at a ghost, it couldn't do very much.

The next day, Alphonse went to his father's room to wake him up. He didn't find his father in it, but he had left a piece of paper with a few words written on it :

"Alphonse, it was a pleasure to see you again. But unfortunately, I can't stay with. Don't try finding me, I'm already far away. Signed your father who loves you, Hohenheim Elric."

-"And it looks like it's no problem for you to abandon him a second time, old bastard…"

As he was giving a look at one as his notebooks, containing information related to restoring Alphonse's body, Mustang saw an addition to the list of possible solutions. It was an arrow indicating one of them with the instructions of how to use it correctly right under it.

-You're not that smart after all. I managed to bring you where I wanted and with what Envy brought me, you can't move anymore. And if I'm destined to finally die after all these years, I won't do it before making you pay your disobedience !

Saying that, Dante activated the transmutation circle that had been drawn traced in the forest's ground.

-Hey colonel, what's that long conversation you had with Alphonse and Daniel ?

-You are much too curious, second lieutenant Breda, answered Mustang. Now, let's talk about serious things : all four of you are sent as reinforcement in the south to investigate on the disappearance of the Fuhrer and his secretary. You'll be under the orders of Hughes and Armstrong that are already there.

-You're no going there ?

-We mustn't forget what's going to happen if he isn't found soon…

-I see. And the lieutenant can't leave you.

-As for Daniel, he's still being Lyra's escort. So, we'll see each other again in a few days.

Alphonse was finishing putting his stuff away, helped by Daniel :

-Here, it's done. What do you think of it ? Will you want to find it like that ?

-Yes, it's perfect. There's everything it needs.

-You're sure you want to do it ? We have to admit that we have no idea of what's going to happen precisely. You may loose something very important.

-I'm okay to take the risk. Should we go ?

-As Roy said it, it's now or never.

-You're going to help him even if you know what really happened twelve years ago ?

-One can't undo the past. And it made me get a power that I don't dislike so much deep down inside.

-What is it ?

-I'll tell you after a little "operation".

-OK.

The two alchemists left the room, leaving Braise asleep on the bed.

**There we go ! I did it, the epilogue may actually be done when I come back from my father's !**

**Daniel : And how's the French work doing ?**

**Me : Barely wrote a quarter of a page… But this translation is worth it…**

**Daniel : Oh no, not the fantasy where you're at a job interview and the person asks you if you have any translation skills again… **


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine.

**Rating : **T (changed just to be safe)

**Pairing :** Still the same.

**Note :** Thanks to anyone who took time to read and /or review this story. I promise that for the next one, I'll find the energy to double space between paragraphs (didn't really take time to see how the pages looked till recently). And otherwise, hope you enjoy that little (two and a half Word page long) epilogue.

**Epilogue : Everything gets back into order**

While entering the office, Fuery, Breda, Havoc and Falman a man with black hair and a colonel insignia asleep on the biggest desk, using his right arm as a pillow :

-He's still here, sighed Havoc. Too bad, with the Fuhrer declared dead since a few days, it would have been the perfect occasion…

He then noticed the boxes that were on his desk and his colleague's. Each of them opened their box to find new insignias :

-Second lieutenant ? said Fuery surprised.

-Lieutenant ? said Falman.

-Captain ? shouted Breda and Havoc at the same time.

-Don't put on that lousy face ! You at least won't be staying up three nights in a row after getting your promotion !

They all turned toward the colonel's desk to see Daniel who had just woken up :

-Daniel ! We thought you were your brother for a while !

-Why are you sitting at his desk ?

-It's mine, now. We're going to move soon anyway. I'm really happy you're here, I was the only one doing the whole division's work these last few days. If Lyra hadn't helped me a little, I think I would have gotten sick.

-Where are the colonel and the lieutenant ? asked Breda.

-You mean the major… and the Fuhrer ?

-So he did it ?

-Yes. You mustn't underestimate him.

There was a burst of joy in the team. A question came to Fuery's mind :

-And how's Alphonse doing ?

Alphonse got woken up by a cat rubbing against him. He remembered tying to bring his mother back with Edward, that something had happened, then nothing else. He sat and recognized neither the bed nor the room he was in. He petted the cat that had gotten on his lap and realised he was taller than he remembered being. He saw there was a mirror in the room and went to look at himself in it. He had actually grown and estimated the age he should be having to fourteen or sixteen.

-Finally awake.

He turned towards the voice to see Edward looking a little older than in his memories with his hair long and tied into a braid, wearing a black jacket and pants, shoes with thick heels and a red coat and a missing arm. He hadn't noticed him a few seconds earlier and couldn't help thinking he looked like he was… a ghost.

-Ed, what happened ? What happened to you ? And where are we here ?

-You don't recognize this place ? What do you remember ?

-Only that we tried to bring mom back and that I woke up here. Did we succeed ?

-No, unfortunately. And we have both undergone major damage.

-But I look alright, there.

-At the price of the memory of what you lived during the last four years. Almost five, actually. We're in 1915.

-What ? That means I'm already fifteen !

-You'll soon be, to be more accurate, said Edward tuning his head away. And I would have been sixteen if almost two months ago… you must have noticed that I looked a little strange.

-You really are a ghost… so you're dead, aren't you ?

-Yes… But I promised to stay beside you whatever happened, so here I am.

-What happened, these last four years ?

-It would be too long to explain, but look. You didn't rule out the fact that you risked to loose your memory during your curing, so you have everything you need on the desk.

Alphonse saw a few objects on the piece of furniture.

-And whose room is it here ?

-Yours, certainly. And it's your cat that's staring at me. You named him Braise.

Someone came in :

-Ed, is… Al ! You're finally awake ! Are you all right ?

-Winry ? he said surprisingly a he saw the teenage girl. You've changed a lot.

-Why are you telling me that ?

-Apparently, his memory stops at when we tried the human transmutation. He remembers you as a ten year old, explained Edward.

Alphonse's stomach growled :

-Certainly ! You must be hungry ! said Winry. I'm going to get you something to eat. We'll talk later !

She went back out.

Alphonse examined what was on the desk :

-Winry knows that you're here ?

-Yes. She and a few other people that you don't remember, because of my replacement who can see ghosts.

Alphonse picked up a silver watch and a photo on which Edward was with some military :

-You were a State alchemist ?

-Yes. After our "accident", Winry put me automails and I passed the exam so I could find a way to cure you.

-Wait a sec ! If you didn't cure me, who did ?

Edward showed a man with black hair :

-He's a State alchemist too. He was my direct superior and we had a fight each time we ran into each other, but from what the other said, it was actually because of our personalities that were quite close. He took on my research after I died, without knowing I was still here. There's something a little ironic in all that story ; my replacement is his little brother that he thought was dead nine years ago.

-Where is he ?

-There it becomes kind of funny. He was preparing to become Fuhrer since a few years and the occasion presented itself little after you were cured. Technically, you know the new Fuhrer.

After a good meal, Alphonse changed and Winry took him on a visit oh the HQ. They stopped at an office and went in.

-Hello everyone, said Winry. Come on Al, you know them.

-Al ! You're alright ! said a dark haired man with glasses.

-It's amazing how much you resemble Edward ! said a man with a cigarette in his mouth.

-Sorry, I don't remember you, said timidly Alphonse.

-So we're going to meet again properly !

A year later :

Fuhrer Roy Mustang had lost his left eye in the transmutation to bring Alphonse's body back, but still was looking with attention at Lyra's demonstration as she was taking the exam. He was very impressed by her mastering of air. He gave a pat on the shoulder of his younger brother who was right next to him :

-I admit it, you weren't saying she was an excellent alchemist just because had a crush on her.

Daniel blushed a little :

-Stop that, I'm part of the jury too. Objectively, she really is over the stack.

-You're right.

In this way, Lyra finally achieved her dream to become State alchemist as peace was back in the country.

In alchemy practicing room, Daniel and his student were facing a little problem. Alphonse had found a way to split his own soul into several pieces, but couldn't manage to create a link between them and statues that had been made earlier :

-Sorry, I don't see what the problem is, said Daniel. And it has to do with the only difference between out two techniques.

Edward appeared :

-What if you tried something else than clay statues ?

-What else could we use to be sure it will work ?

-Something made out of another material, maybe. Like metal, for example.

-Do you think it could work with a suit of armour ?

-Good idea, Al.

**Yoo-hoo ! Where's my Zelda the Wind Waker soundtrack ? I feel like putting on th****at theme it plays when you just defeated a boss !**

**Daniel : Certainly somewhere in the mess you have on your desk. You mustn't have too much trouble imagining what Roy's looks like.**

**Me : Just so you know, this story has a four-chapter sequel that kind of ends on a cliffhanger that I may feel like translating someday (but closer to later than ****to sooner). Anyway, the next translated story not being that sequel doesn't necessarily exclude Daniel being in it. Tell them what happened while I look for that CD…**

**Daniel : Well, even after writing the aforementioned sequel, she still had trouble letting go of me. She wrote a series of five one-shots that had as a main purpose of using me again in context where Edward was still alive. Then she wrote a story in which this time Roy was killed in the last episode and I come to Central little after (to give an idea of part of the plot, there are the words "colonel Elric" in the first chapter). It seemed to calm down when she wrote the third part of her "Happy ending series" after that (already mentioned as "new generation/time travelling")… but the fourth had a little surprise for the readers as it turned out Roy had met back with me little after Alphonse had gotten his body back. My status as a recurrent character in her work became official in a three-chapter body swap story for which she needed someone to accidentally cause it (well, it was actually Roy and Ed's fault, they should listen to me when I tell them not to stand on the transmutation circle I'm about to try out instead of fighting). For my first "birthday" (because her "Mustang had a younger brother and Ed reminds him of him" theory long pertained the first time she actually used me) I started appearing in her author's words… that she frequently mistakes for a blog.**

**Me : Guess that explains why I don't have one… Found the soundtrack !**

**Daniel : Well done, but you tossed quite a lot of stuff on your CD player while looking for it.**

**Me : Got to unbury the player now… Hope you enjoyed the story !**


End file.
